pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Man in the High Castle
The Man in the High Castle is a science fiction novel by Philip K. Dick . The novel, which was published in 1962, received a 1963 Hugo Award (SF-value) assigned. In 1968, the Dutch version appeared in Born Publisher under boots at night. In 1979 followed a reprint Elsevier SF under the title The Man in the High Castle. In the book Dick describes the world situation based on the fantasy that the Axis Powers the Second World War have won. That war lasted in his imagination from 1939 to 1947. Dick told himself that he had taken inspiration from other books with a similar theme, for example, Ward Moore's Bring the Jubilee of 1953, in which a reverse situation is displayed as a result of the US Civil War . Synopsis The book is entirely traced to the United States. Giuseppe Zangara was in 1933 succeeded Franklin D. Roosevelt to murder. This brought John Nance Garner and his successor John W. Bricker to power. They were unable the Great Depression to resolve, so the US could be no military ruler of any significance. They were unable to support the Allies and lost the Soviet Union , the Battle of Stalingrad . The Attack on Pearl Harbor was the final blow for the US Japan conquers almost all areas around the Pacific Ocean . The United States is divided into three areas; west in the hands of Japan, the middle a buffer state (Rocky Mountains State), east occupied by Germany. Germany also large parts of Europe in your hands. Still gives insufficient "Lebensraum." Germany also plans to conquer Japan, they already have the atomic boom. Germany also grows the population of the Soviet Union and Africa to show their global power. Arthur Seyss-Inquart plays an important role in the latter. There is also the proposal of the Mediterranean to turn dry. However, not all hunky-dory in Nazi Germany . The question of who Adolf Hitler to follow keeps minds. Martin Bormann , intended successor, will die early causing a fire in the Nazi top arises. Against this background, trying to survive a number of people, mostly through the use of I Ching : * Nobusuke Tagomi's trade representative of Japan in San Francisco ; he is trying to gain ground on foot * Frank Fink / Frink works for Wyndham-Matson, a company that makes and sells fake Americana; He is originally Jew and trying to stay out of the hands of the authorities to prevent extradition and eventual elimination * Juliana Frink, the ex-wife of Frank, who retaliates by starting a relationship with Joe Cinnadella, together they want to know Abensten where Juliana finds out that Joe wants to murder him; she cuts his throat with a razor , which she originally wanted to use suicide to commit; * Robert Childan, an art dealer in San Francisco, who is trying to bring articles of Wyndham-Matson to the man; he proceeds on the assumption that they are "real", but does so in a rude awakening, he adopted at the beginning of the book the Japanese lifestyle to be more popular with the Japanese, the book gradually he comes counters opposition * Mr. Baynes, introduced as a Swedish industrialist who is caught out if anybody Swedish speaking to him and he does not understand it; He reveals himself as a double agent within the German Secret Service; he is trying to sell his story that Germany over time Japan will attack * Hawthorne Abendsen, a writer, high on a hill in Colorado lives in a fenced castle (The man in the high castle); He has written a book The grasshopper is heavy, where the Axis lost the war; He is seen as verraderer also a Jew (he would be named Abenstein) and will thus have to be destroyed. Against Development The title of Abend Sens book The grasshopper is heavy comes from Ecclesiastes 12: 5: "The grasshopper drags on (version 2014). Abensten of the novel assumes that Roosevelt survives the attack, but resigned in 1940. His successor Rexford Tugwell storing the American fleet not in Pearl Harbor and thus gives a different spin on the outcome of the war. But then the world is in turmoil. The United Kingdom under Winston Churchill develops as a racist state and wants to colonize the US. Filming In early 2013 it was reported that Ridley Scott's book goes into filming a four-part miniseries for television. Category:Science Fiction Novel Category:Work of Philip K. Dick Category:Book 1962